Sometimes Laughing is the Best Medicine
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Just a short Anzu/Yugi romance fic. Anzu, in her point of view, talks about her friends and how she feels about them. *One shot*


**_Sometimes Laughing is the Best Medicine_**

**Just a short Anzu/Yuugi *one shot* romance fic.  Anzu, in her point of view, talks about her friends and how she feels about them.  **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well, I own some things, but nothing really interesting…

**BZZZZ!!!!** That was the sound I heard in my ear. The sound that told me that its time to get outta bed and go to school.

School. I groaned. God, how I hate that word. I've always hated that word and its meaning.

I laughed as I got out of bed and into the shower. A lot of people expect me to love school, since I'm always doing homework and getting good grades. Hehe, wouldn't they think it's humorous that I, Mazaki Anzu, hated something. Yeah, really humorous. 

Jounouchi Katsuya always said that my theme song was the one that said, "I love life, and life loves me. Everything in the world makes me happy." Well, what does he know?

I laughed again as I changed into the school uniform. Jounouchi was the type of guy that can be very serious when he wants to, especially when it comes to his friends or his sister, but when the situation gets _too_ serious, he gives us the comic relief.  He may seem to be a big tough guy with a Brooklyn attitude but he's got a big soft spot.  Especially for Shizuka and Mai.  Heehee.  Don't tell him I said that.  

I walked down stairs where my book bag waited, with all my homework inside, still thinking.

Honda Hiroto. Honda's is Jounouchi's best buddy, as they say, and always look out for each other. Like Jounouchi, Honda handles the comic relief and also some pretty serious insight if he wanted to.  As if anyone can't tell, he's got one major crush on Jounouchi's lil' sister.

I thought some more as I poured myself some orange juice.

Mutou Yuugi. I sighed. Yuugi maybe a spiky, tri-coloured haired shorty with the "King of Games" title and some spirit named Yami sharing the same body, but he's the one I care for the most. 

We've been friends for the longest time and always thought that it'll stay that way, but lately I've changed my feelings. I blush every time he smiles, and I get jealous every time another girl talks with him, even though it's about homework. Ask someone else for the homework! I mean, Kaiba got the brains, ask him! Just stay away from my Yuugi!

I gave myself a mental slap across the face as I walked out the door and toward school. Did I just say that? Impossible! I can't possible have a crush on…

"Hey Anzu!"

I turned to find Yuugi right behind me smiling and waving.

I blushed furiously, and weakly said "Hi."

Yuugi looked up, smiling and breathing hard. His face was slightly pinkish from running, and he said, "Anzu, your so lucky living very close to school. Running all that way is exhausting. Well, shall we go?"

It took me at least five minutes to say something for Yuugi's smile caught me completely off guard.

"Uh, yeah. Lets."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, and then met up with Jounouchi and Honda in front the school. I laughed again, as we all entered through the doors. School. The one thing most people expect me to enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With school finally done for the week, Jounouchi wanted to go to the movies or something, but I wanted to be alone for a while so I said I'd see them tomorrow. I walked aimlessly around, until I stumbled upon an empty playground. I walked around it a couple of times, then decided to sit on one of the swings. I slowly rocked back and fore, just thinking, but then decided just swing out all my feelings.

I got higher and higher, enjoying the wind and excitement of semi-flying, when I thought about Yuugi again. I loss my grip and flew right off the swing and onto the ground. I laid there for only a minute, realizing that I wasn't hurt; just stunned. Stunned by the fact that I loved flying like that. That's when I started laughing. I laughed and laughed; laughing so hard that I didn't heard someone behind me until I saw their face.

"Yuugi?" I sat up quickly while my face blushed as he kneeled next to me.

"Are you all right, Anzu? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I just need that."

Yuugi stared at me with a questioning look, "You seemed out of it during school, now your laughing. Are you sure you'll alright?"

I smiled with my cheeks still red, "Yup, sometimes laughing is the best medicine."

Yuugi grinned, then looked distracted.

There was silence for just a moment, when I decided now was a good time to tell Yuugi how I feel about him.

"Yuugi…?"

He looked up, with something in his eye. Something like... hopefulness.

"Yuugi… I love… yo-"

I didn't get to finish; Yuugi put his fingers over my lips and moved toward me. And before his lips touched mine, he said very softly, "I love you, too."

**Kawaii, neh?  First shot at a romance fic; and as you can tell, I'm not that good. Oh well. Review flame whatever. Just tell me you read this. But be gentle if you can, please.  ^_^**

**_WindShine_**__


End file.
